1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting device, an organic light emitting display device having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode, which is a self-emissive device, has advantages, such as a wide viewing angle, a superior contrast, a fast response time, a high brightness, a low driving voltage, etc.
In general, the organic light emitting diode includes an anode, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode. The hole transport layer, the light emitting layer, and the electron transport layer are sequentially stacked on the anode and are organic thin layers, each including an organic compound.
When voltages different from each other are respectively applied to the anode the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the light emitting layer through the hole transport layer and electrons injected from the cathode move to the light emitting layer through the electron transport layer. The electrons are recombined with the holes in the light emitting layer to generate excitons, and the organic light emitting device emits the light by the excitons that return to a ground state from an excited state.